


Map of a Heart

by vanillascribble



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, markjinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillascribble/pseuds/vanillascribble
Summary: Jackson knows the rise and valleys of Jinyoung’s body like how he has the map of Hong Kong imprinted on his mind; a memory forever etched and difficult to be scrapped aside.





	

Map of a Heart / GOT7 Fanfic / Ficlet / Angst / Wang Jackson x Park Jinyoung / 722 words

 

 

Jackson knows the rise and valleys of Jinyoung’s body like how he has the map of Hong Kong imprinted on his mind; a memory forever etched and difficult to be scrapped aside.

He was always the first to notice when Jinyoung shakes his head and walks out from the room with the latest bestseller tucked under his arm, whenever the maknaes got too loud for comfort. Jackson would hit Bambam lightly on the arm, and send a death glare in Yugyeom’s direction until the two monkeys decide to behave like humans again. Jinyoung has always been extra sensitive, and Jackson is fully aware of how quickly his younger bandmates forget that sometimes.

He always guesses correctly whenever Jinyoung is about to catch another bout of cold, from the way the other guy’s nose twitches in the air, and from the sudden short sneezes expelled from Jinyoung’s slim frame. _Take better care of yourself, will you?_ — he would say as he grabs a muffler, wrapping it around Jinyoung’s neck. Then he would shrug on a coat and brave the merciless wind to get to the pharmacy around the corner. _Take this, and don’t you dare leave a drop_ —he says later, after handing Jinyoung a pot of freshly-brewed chrysanthemum tea.

 

From the way Jinyoung jerks his head violently in his sleep, Jackson could tell that the other guy is having another nightmare. Tentatively he would reach over, pat a hand against Jinyoung’s troubled cheek and tell him that he is safe from whatever monsters that are chasing after him. Sometimes Jinyoung would open his eyes, relieved to see Jackson smiling down at him, and he would cuddle closer and drift back to sleep. Jackson lives for moments like that—wishes there are more of moments like that. In his sleep, sometimes Jinyoung forgets that Jackson is just a close friend.

 

Jackson knows for a fact that Jinyoung’s emotions could be most affected by a look, a word, or a gesture by the eldest member—all from the way Jinyoung stretches his neck to make sure that Mark has entered the van before they depart for another music show, from the way Jinyoung requests to be seated next to Mark at another fan meet, from the way Jinyoung volunteers to accompany Mark when the eldest member lost another game of muk-ji-ba and has to buy ice cream for everyone. Jackson knows all this. Yet like a puppet on strings, he opens his door each time Jinyoung knocks, his eyes downcast and his arms reaching out desperately, hoping to be enveloped in Jackson’s solid embrace after yet another argument with Mark. Jinyoung would mumble incomprehensibles into his shoulder, the tears streaking down his cheeks quietly absorbed into Jackson’s sleeve. It pierces into Jackson’s skin like a thousand splinters, and his eardrum throbs at the mention of Mark’s name, yet Jackson holds tight, his arms spanning the full width of Jinyoung’s back as if he would never let go. Jackson knows that during times like that, he should have said things like;

_Leave him—I’m here, Jinyoung-ah._

_If it hurts you so much, then why are you still with him?_

 

Instead, he says the things he knows Jinyoung needs to hear. Things like:

_Give him time—you know how stubborn Mark-hyung is._

_He’ll come around, and asks for your forgiveness—I’m sure of that, Jinyoung-ah._

 

And he releases Jinyoung, albeit reluctantly when Mark returns and calls for the younger man. _Where were you when he was hurting, hyung?_ But Jackson never verbalise those thoughts into words, knowing very well that hurting Mark means hurting Jinyoung too, and that is something he could never do.

Peace is restored. Mark is smiling, basking beneath the sunlight that filters through the glass. Jinyoung is no longer sniffling, sitting close to Mark on the couch. Too close, Jackson thought. Youngjae sings in the shower as if nobody can hear him while the two maknaes morph into monkeys again, shouting “Yaaaaas” and “Easyyyyy” throughout the narrow hallway as they chase each other in a game only they understand. Jaebum turns his back against the whole scene, and continues to work on his music while Jackson pretends not to notice the look that Jinyoung seems to reserve only for Mark. He closes his eyes and pretends to sleep— _it hurts. Kinda, Jinyoung-ah._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just can't seem to write fluff T_T


End file.
